


Worth the Risk

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: There were just some things that were definitely worth the risk.





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_lovebirds/profile)[**hp_lovebirds**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_lovebirds/) fic for [](http://redpiratemel.livejournal.com/profile)[**redpiratemel**](http://redpiratemel.livejournal.com/)! I'll post the pinch hit I wrote later. [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) prompt: Fingers. [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/)**100quills** prompt: Plain  


* * *

It was stuck. No amount of pulling and twisting would get it free. Nymphadora Tonks groaned in frustration as she glared at her hand. She still didn’t know _how_ she’d managed to get the jar stuck and that was nearly as aggravating as not being able to get the bloody thing off. All she’d planned to do was to get a chocolate chip biscuit to snack on while she finished examining everything from her latest assignment. She certainly had no intention of getting the bloody jar stuck to her hand.

After another moment of serious contemplation, she gripped the jar as best as she could with her right hand and tugged. It wasn’t long before she gave up. The glass was stuck to her skin somehow and it hurt her wrist and fingers to keep pulling so much. Normally, she’d just morph her hand smaller and remove it, or possibly use a charm to get rid of the jar, but she’d tried both options already and it had just made things worse. Well, the charm would have worked if it hadn’t been her wand hand stuck in the jar. As it was, she’d only managed to shrink the jar tighter around her hand and to turn the sofa an awful shade of bright green.

Tonks was tempted to just hit the jar against the mantle of her fireplace to break the glass, but the whole skin sticking to the glass thing had her resisting that urge. An hour went by in which she tried a variety of methods and also swore off biscuits before she finally gave up. There was only one thing she could do now, and it was something she really hated to do. She had to floo for help. She didn’t want to look stupid, especially not around the person she intended to floo, but she couldn’t think of anything else to try.

A toss of floo powder and a clear statement of ‘Hermione Granger’s flat’ preceeded Tonks putting her head through the floo. It was difficult to floo when one had a glass jar stuck to one's hand, she quickly determined, when she nearly lost her balance. Hermione’s light was on and there was an open book on the table by the sofa, but Hermione wasn’t visible.

“Oi! Hermione?” Tonks called out loud enough that she could be heard in the kitchen or the loo. She really hoped Hermione was home because her second choice of whom to floo was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who wouldn’t let her ever forget about this if he found out. Hermione would keep it to herself and wouldn’t tease her for being clumsy like so many others did. Besides, she could invite Hermione to stay for dinner so she didn’t have to eat alone whereas Kingsley didn’t ‘do’ social interaction with co-workers. Also, Hermione was a researcher for the Department of Mysteries so she’d know if this was some kind of curse. Kingsley wouldn't be able to help with that part.

“Hermione!” she called out again, leaning forward more. She misjudged her position and found herself falling forward, coughing up soot as she tried to straighten up. She was trying to dust her face off, which wasn’t easy when she was bent forward at such an awkward angle for the floo call and happened to have a bloody biscuit jar stuck to her hand, when she heard footsteps.

“Tonks, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked from somewhere above her.

“Wotcher, Hermione,” she greeted as she managed to right herself and looked up. Her eyes widened when she found her gaze on bare skin; firm tan skin with a dusting of freckles, if she wanted to be precise. She blinked and hoped her mouth wasn’t hanging open like she feared. It was just skin, she told herself as her gaze moved along the bare skin until she reached the edge of a dark blue fluffy towel.

“Did you hit your head?”

“Huh?” Tonks looked up finally and saw that Hermione’s hair was wet and it looked like there was shampoo above her ear. She was also looking at Tonks with concern and curiosity, the latter of which was a common look on Hermione's face. “Oh, no. Just got a face full of soot when I lost my balance. Uh, I didn’t mean to disturb your, um, shower.”

“It’s fine. I needed to get out anyway or I’d have turned into a prune,” Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Do you need to come through?”

“No!” Tonks cringed when she heard the shrillness of her tone and hoped Hermione didn’t notice. “I mean, I need your help, if you’re not busy. I’ve managed to somehow, well, it’s a long story. Why don’t you get dressed and come by my flat?”

“All right. Give me five minutes.”

Tonks nodded and pulled back through the floo. She wiped her hand over her face, forgetting that it was covered in soot until she was coughing once again. “Oh, bloody buggering hell,” she cursed as she scrambled to her feet. She looked around her flat and made a face when she saw the stacks of paperwork and newspaper, not to mention her dirty plate from breakfast that morning and a box of cold pizza.

Hermione’s flat was always so neat and tidy that Tonks felt a bit like a slob in comparison. Hell, Hermione even alphabetized her book collection and probably color coded her knicker drawer. All right, thinking about Hermione’s knickers was having an adverse effect on Tonks’ efforts to calm down. It wasn’t that she often thought about her friend’s knickers. Of course not.

Tonks liked blokes, after all. It would just be silly to have a crush on the young witch she’d befriended since they'd crossed paths Hermione's first week at the Ministry three years ago. She was used to getting crushes and had had many in her twenty-nine years, but this was the first time she’d gotten one on another woman so it was far more confusing to her than usual.

She was always able to hide the crushes well, thankfully. She could just imagine Hermione’s reaction to learning about Tonks’ crush. She’d be kind about it, but she’d probably stop their evenings together and might even transfer from her department since it worked so closely with the Aurors. Tonks liked having a friend to hang out with, had even before she’d gotten this foolish crush a few months ago, and enjoyed Hermione’s company. In fact, their habit of having dinner a few nights a week and occasionally going out to see Muggle movies were some of the only times that Hermione ever had any fun. She shook her head and focused on the mess in her flat, which was her immediate area of concern.

There was nothing she could do to fix her flat before Hermione got there. She couldn’t use her wand at the moment and there wasn’t time to do everything by hand. She picked up a pair of dirty socks from the floor and hurried to her bedroom, the jar covered hand cradled against her belly, and threw them into her room. She also tried to get the pizza box into the kitchen, but it wasn’t that easy carrying a box of half-eaten pizza with one hand. She had just shoved it onto her counter when she heard the floo.

“Tonks?” Hermione called out from the sitting room.

Tonks ran her hand nerouvsly through her hair, a pale violet that fell just above her neck this afternoon, and tugged on the bottom of her worn Weird Sisters T-shirt, her favorite, before she left the kitchen. “Sorry. I was putting some things away,” she said as she joined Hermione.

Hermione had left her hair wet, the thick tendrils framing her pretty face and falling mid-way down her back. She was wearing a pair of loose track pants and an old Chudley Cannons T-shirt that was now a very faded muted orange. Her feet were bare. When she reached up to push her hair away from her face, there was a flash of bare skin as the tee rode up her belly. She looked cute, which wasn’t a word many would use to describe the intelligent and capable young woman they knew by reputation as focused and serious.

“It’s okay,” Hermione dismissed with a wave of her hand and a smile. “Now what seems to be the trouble?”

Tonks raised her hand and showed Hermione the jar, blushing as she realized just how bloody incompetent she must appear. “It’s stuck.”

“Oh,” Hermione said as she studied the hand. “It won’t pull off?”

“I tried,” she told her with a sigh. “It sticks to my fingers or something. I can’t use my wand so I couldn’t just spell it off.”

“All right. Sit down and let me look at it.”

Tonks went to the redecorated sofa, missing the pale pink that matched her walls, and sat down. She watched Hermione as subtly as possible. She always enjoyed the times she got to watch Hermione work. Hermione reminded her of Remus in many ways, sharing several basic characteristics with her former lover, but it wasn’t some misguided replacement of him that had Tonks fantasizing about Hermione. After all, she and Remus had parted on amicable terms after two years together and were still friends without any sort of weird lusty feelings. Well, there was sometimes lust, especially during her monthly when even a broomstick could possibly have her thinking very impure thoughts, but not normally.

“How did it happen?”

“Uh, I reached for a biscuit and my hand got stuck?”

“I mean, what were you doing before?”

“I was looking through evidence in my last case.”

“Was there anything magical? Did you handle any cursed items?”

“Nah. It’s all Muggle stuff. Most was stuff we found in the bag the accused dropped at the scene and the rest is just stuff we collected in hopes of tracing a magical signature.”

“Can I see what you touched? I’d like to check it for possible curses just in case.”

“I checked everything before I touched it, Hermione. I’m not some kid straight out of training,” Tonks pointed out with a frown.

Hermione sat on the table by her sofa and reached for her hand, studying the glass jar. “I didn’t mean to sound like I thought you couldn’t do your job,” Hermione said softly as she met Tonks’ gaze. “I know you’re a good Auror, Tonks. We fought side by side in the war on more than one occasion and I’ve worked with you and your department for years now. I just thought there might have been something carefully hidden that you missed.”

Tonks felt decidedly uncomfortable for a variety of reasons. She felt bad for snapping at Hermione when she’d come over to help. She also couldn’t ignore the fact that they were sitting so close opposite each other and that their legs were touching casually and that Hermione looked really cute with her hair drying into a mess of unruly curls.

“Sorry. I just get defensive sometimes,” she admitted with a sheepish smile. “I hear a lot about being clumsy and the sly hints that I’m rather hopeless with a variety of things. I did check everything, though. They’d have not let me take it out to study if they’d not approved it all first. It’s just a couple of small things, some tissue, a tube of lipstick, another tube of Sooper Gloo, a date book that has some sort of code, and---“

“Wait. Super Glue?”

“I think that’s what it was called,” Tonks said thoughtfully. “I don’t remember. It was sticky but useless for identification and didn’t have any signatures.”

“You touched it then? With your fingers?” Hermione asked carefully as she looked at the jar and pulled, watching Tonks’ fingers stick.

“No, with my toes.”

“Smart arse.”

“Coming from you, that’s a compliment.”

“Be nice or I won’t remove the jar.”

“I’m always nice,” Tonks said with a smirk as she leaned forward to watch what Hermione was doing. She was tapping her wand carefully along the bottom of the glass and Tonks could hear her muttering in Latin, which had never been a subject she understood very well. The jar began to loosen and she grinned when Hermione pulled it free.

“There,” Hermione told her with a hint of smugness. “Does it feel okay? Super Glue is a Muggle item that is used as an adhesive. I figure you got some on your fingers, and it could have been strengthened by magic, so it stuck to the glass. When you tried to pull it off, it just made it worse around your wrist and then wouldn’t budge at all.”

Tonks looked up and watched Hermione’s lips move as she began to explain what spell she used, not listening at all. Hermione’s lips were chapped and her top lip was thin in comparison to her pouty full bottom lip. Tonks didn’t even realize what she was doing until she’d leaned forward and stopped the words with her own lips. It was just a brief kiss, barely a touch of their mouths against each other, and then Tonks pulled back, blushing as she realized what she’d just done.

“Oh bloody buggering hell,” she stammered as she ran her hand through her hair and looked everywhere but at the now silent Hermione. “I’m---I’m sorry. I didn’t mean---“

Lips moved against her own and she gasped when she felt Hermione’s body press against hers as Hermione kissed her, _really_ kissed her. There was nothing hesitant or chaste at all about this kiss. Hermione’s lips moved against her own, a hand drifted along her thigh, and a wet tongue traced the curve of her lips before Tonks opened her mouth to Hermione. She whined as she reached up and touched, too. Soft damp hair tangled around her fingers and she could feel Hermione’s full breasts brush against her own small ones.

She reached up and touched one, feeling soft plump flesh that was bigger than a handful. She was used to her own figure, flat as a board with thin hips and what many called an athletic build to make it sound better than simply boyish. Hermione was completely feminine with round hips and curves and squishy breasts that felt really good and a nice arse that Tonks had stared at many times over the last few months. She felt Hermione’s nipple against her palm, hardening as she squeezed experimentally. She’d never touched another woman’s breasts before and her own certainly didn’t feel like this.

Tonks shifted on the sofa, her leg moving forward until it was pressed against Hermione, who had slid nearly off the table as the kiss became more intense and their tongues began to curl around each other. Hermione straddled her leg and began to rub back and forth, the soft material of her track pants sliding against Tonks’ bare skin beneath the hem of her shorts. Tonks moaned when she felt Hermione’s hand brush against her belly before it drifted up her ribs and finally caressed her breast. She gasped when she felt Hermione’s thumb brush against her sensitive nipple and her body jerked as she pushed off the sofa to seek contact where she really needed it at the moment.

Her action caused Hermione to pull away before she fell forward, their bodies tangled as they nearly fell off the sofa. _Fuck_ , she thought as soon as the kiss ended and they ended up in a mess of limbs. Hermione sat up, her face flushed and her eyes wide as she stared at Tonks. The moment had been ruined by her clumsiness and now Hermione looked surprised and possibly guilty, which didn’t really make sense.

“Oh God,” Hermione murmured as she stood up and pushed down her shirt, which Tonks had raised above her breasts for better contact. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have---I’ll go now.”

Before Tonks could tell her that she certainly wasn’t objecting to being kissed like _that_ , Hermione was gone in a puff of floo powder. “Fuck,” she cursed aloud this time as she fell back against the ugly green sofa and tried to catch her breath.

She was aroused and wanted more. Her nipples were hard, her knickers were most decidedly wet, and she was flushed in the best possible way. She ran her tongue over her lips and could feel that they were swollen from Hermione’s firm kisses. Tonks shifted and pressed her legs together, trying to get some sort of friction as she stared at her floo.

“I kissed a girl,” she said softly, needing to hear the words that had been running through her mind since Hermione left.

Judging by Hermione’s reaction, it hadn’t been unwelcome, either. She tried to think about any gossip she’d heard regarding Hermione, knowing that she’d broken up with Ron Weasley shortly after the war had ended but not remembering anything else about Hermione’s past relationships. Had it just been a fluke? Maybe Hermione was horny and had just been acting out in hopes of getting a bit of release. That was possible and Tonks wouldn’t blame her for taking advantage of a situation like that. Did Hermione fancy women? Maybe that was why she and Weasley hadn’t worked out. Or had it just been a surprise like it had been for Tonks from the moment she realized she was ogling a woman she considered a friend?

“I kissed a girl,” she said again, finding the words far easier to say a second time. “I kissed Hermione.”

The second was better, in her opinion. Hermione wasn’t just any girl and it had meant more than a bit of groping and snogging. Tonks had never been very good at analyzing people or understanding the whole emotional causing actions thing that they tried to teach them during Auror training. She’d barely passed that portion of her training and, even now, was somewhat oblivious to psychological motivations. She knew the facts and those were more important to her than how someone was thinking.

The facts in this case were simple. She’d kissed Hermione. Hermione had kissed her back. There had been breast touching and rubbing against thighs. There had been some of the best kissing of her nearly thirty years. Then there had been stammering, blushing, and Hermione running away. Tonks didn’t want to think about this like it was an assignment, though. She just wanted to kiss Hermione again and possibly see about alleviating the tension caused by their snogging session.

Never one to be a coward when it was something she really wanted, Tonks finally stood up and walked to her floo. She flexed her hand, glad the bloody jar was gone, and then tossed in floo powder. She stepped through, not even asking for an invitation, and found herself in Hermione’s flat. Hermione was seated on her sofa and still looked shaken. She looked up at Tonks and there was something in her expression that kept Tonks from apologizing and beating a hasty retreat in the hopes their friendship hadn’t been ruined.

“Hey,” Hermione said softly.

“Wotcher, Hermione,” she greeted just as softly, feeling somewhat awkward in her cut-off denims and old T-shirt. She should have changed, she decided. And maybe brought flowers? Was Hermione a flowers and candy sort of girl? She didn’t seem to think much about romance, true, but flowers might have been appreciated. ‘Sorry I kissed you. Have some flowers’ didn’t sound very good, though.

“So,” Hermione started before she stopped and looked as if she had no idea what to say.

“We kissed,” Tonks interrupted, sounding far more confident than she felt.

“Right. We did.”

“And it was good. No, not good. It was great.”

“Yes, it was.”

“We also, uh, well---there was touching and stuff.”

“I _was_ there, Tonks.”

“I know but, uh, we should, um, list the facts, right?”

“Facts are good.”

Tonks nodded and walked closer, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was now a vivid shade of pink, which always seemed to happen when she was really aroused much to her chagrin. It was usually bloody obvious when she was excited because of her damn hair, something she’d never been able to learn how to properly control.

“I’ve never kissed another woman,” Hermione spoke up suddenly. She blushed when Tonks looked at her and chewed on her bottom lip before she continued. “I mean, I’ve thought about it and there was a chaste kiss beneath mistletoe with Fleur a couple of years ago at the Burrow but I’ve never---“

“Neither have I,” Tonks said as she reached the sofa and sat down. She turned so she was facing Hermione, who was seated sideways with her chin resting on her knees.

“I don’t believe in labels,” Hermione told her. “Gay, straight, or whatever doesn’t mean anything to me. I think it’s the person you want and not what happens to be between their legs so I’m not ashamed or upset about the kiss.”

“Neither am I,” she replied. “I’ve never given it any thought, honestly. About being one or the other, that is. I mean, I’ve dated men in the past and was nearly engaged to one so I assumed I was straight. Until you.”

“I like being friends with you,” Hermione admitted quietly. “I don’t want to lose that. This…the kiss, it complicates things and that’s why I’m a little freaked out right now.”

“Sure, it complicates things,” Tonks agreed. “It doesn’t mean they have to be bad complications, though. I enjoyed the kiss. _A lot._ I don’t think we’d lose our friendship if we tried to be something more.”

“And what if it fails?” she asked matter-of-factly. “Ron and I were together for nearly two years, and it didn’t work out. We’re still friends, but it’s not the same as it was before because we’ve been intimate and we shared something during that time. We hug and there’s a lingering thought of what we once had or our gazes meet and we share a moment that’s private and reminiscent of back then. It makes things awkward sometimes, especially when he’s dating someone, and I don’t want another friendship changed because it doesn’t work out at being more.”

“I have that with Remus,” Tonks told her. “It’s not all bad even if it does get a little strange at times. I think it’s worth the risk. If it doesn’t work out, we’ll at least not wonder ‘what if’ when we’re old and wrinkled. Besides, maybe it was just a one time reaction. I think we’d have to have another kiss before we even start worrying about what may or may not happen.”

“You just want to kiss again.”

“I never claimed to be sneaky about my motivations.”

“You’re too genuine to be sneaky. I, on the other hand, have a devious side that I can’t even blame on Harry and Ron.”

“I happen to like cunning and intelligence, especially when it’s packaged up in a curvy body with such great breasts.”

“Tonks!”

“What? We’re being honest, aren’t we?”

“Yes, but not about my breasts.”

“Why not? If I had breasts like that, I’d want to talk about them.”

“You’re worse than a man.”

“Ouch! You’re just trying to wound me, aren’t you?”

“This isn’t a way to get another kiss.”

“Is it a way to get into your knickers?”

“I’d have thought you wanted me out of them instead.”

“See? We’ve made progress already. You’ve gone from being freaked out to offering to take off your knickers. This communication thing definitely has its rewards.”

“I did not offer!”

“Sure you did, just in a sneaky way so I’d think it was my idea.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Hermione?”

“What?”

“Quit talking and let me kiss you?”

There was a moment of silence following her request and Tonks could practically see Hermione thinking and weighing all the pros and cons. “Okay.”

“Really? You’ll let me kiss you? Can there be groping?”

“Why don’t we start with the kiss and negotiate from there?”

“You know, it turns me on when you use such big words,” Tonks told her with a mischievous smile as she moved on the sofa and crawled the short distance to Hermione.

“Three syllable or more?” Hermione asked with just a hint of nervous breathlessness as she straightened her legs out so they were flat against the sofa.

“Three or more,” Tonks confirmed as she leaned down and ghosted her lips against Hermione’s.

“Intoxicating,” Hermione whispered as she raised her hand and moved her fingers into Tonks’ hair, which she was sure was an even more vivid shade of pink now.

“Oh yeah,” Tonks murmured as she licked that pouty bottom lip that had tempted her for months.

“Exhilarating,” Hermione muttered as she drew Tonks’ head down and arched her body up to rub so enjoyably against Tonks.

“Vixen,” Tonks accused as she finally lowered her mouth. Their lips met and she felt the same spark, the rush of heat and awareness, that she’d felt earlier. The kiss was teasing with a sense of urgency that deepened it quickly. She moaned into Hermione’s mouth as their tongues slid against each other, her nose bumping Hermione’s awkwardly as she shifted and tried to get the right position for best kissing potential.

While they kissed, she moved her hand beneath Hermione’s shirt. Her actions were more confident now, less hesitant, and she soon had a handful of warm flesh as she shoved the white cotton bra she’d caught a glimpse of at her flat out of the way. She could now understand why men could be so ridiculously obsessed with breasts. They were just so fun to play with when they belonged to someone else. She caressed and squeezed, tugging at Hermione’s nipples and twisting until she learned what made Hermione whine and whimper.

After she learned about Hermione’s breasts, which she decided would take a bit more thorough research, she moved her hand past her belly, fingers skimming the swell of flesh that she’d peeked at earlier. When she reached the elastic waist of Hermione’s track pants, she hesitated as they kissed again, waiting to see whether Hermione protested. Things were moving rather fast, after all. Tonks was rubbing languidly against Hermione’s leg already, the friction of her denim cut offs feeling remarkably good when pressed against her cunt.

"We should stop now," Hermione murmured when Tonks kissed her jaw and cheek.

"Yeah," she muttered as she kept kissing, drawing circles on Hermione's belly as her fingers moved closer and closer to the waist of her trousers.

"It's too fast," Hermione said as she wiggled and pressed up, her fingers brushing through Tonks' hair.

"Way too fast," she agreed before her hand slid beneath the elastic. She raised her head and looked at Hermione. "We can stop. Take it slow."

Hermione grew thoughtful, which was more frustrating than Tonks could even put into words. She smiled and shook her head. "Let's get carried away."

"You're sure?" Tonks asked as she lowered her head, kissing Hermione before she had an opportunity to change her mind. She moved her hand lower as she rolled her hips and rubbed against Hermione.

“Please,” Hermione whined as their lips parted briefly before they were back to kissing and devouring each other.

Tonks wasn’t exactly sure what to do, though she understood the mechanics of it all. She’d seen a Muggle film once during a somewhat drunken night in Camden, after all, and had watched two women together while men around her wanked. It had been interesting but she’d not given it much thought once she’d been sober until her crush on Hermione had begun. She pulled Hermione’s track pants down, feeling Hermione’s hips rise so she could get the material down.

She stopped the kiss so she could look down and see that Hermione was wearing plain pale blue cotton knickers that rested low on her hips and didn't completely cover a patch of dark curls. She looked at Hermione and smiled as she slowly eased the knickers down, glancing down to look at Hermione’s cunt. It was wet and pink framed by dark hair and not anymore attractive than her own, which she’d studied in depth as a teen out of curiosity. She found it rather beautiful, though, because it was Hermione’s and she was being given the opportunity to look at it, to taste it, to touch it, and to play with it.

“Ahem,” Hermione cleared her throat, blushing a dark red when Tonks looked at her after she realized she’d been staring at her cunt.

“It’s pretty,” Tonks murmured with a grin before she moved her finger lightly over the wet skin.

“Oh,” Hermione moaned, unable to even scold her for staring, which showed Tonks a perfect way to distract her when she got that slight frown and looked as if she were about to lecture about something.

It felt a lot like her own, which was great because it meant she just needed to touch Hermione the way she touched herself. That, she could do without feeling uncertain or wondering if she was doing it right. Tonks wasn’t much for talking during sex unless she was being really dirty so she didn’t say anything as she began to touch Hermione. Instead, she alternated between watching Hermione’s face and looking at what she was doing so she didn’t poke the wrong place or do something clumsy.

Hermione was wet, her arousal sticking to Tonks’ fingers as she stroked her cunt, and she was hot against her fingers when she pushed two inside her. Her muscles squeezed and Tonks cursed at the feeling, wondering briefly if she could manage to give herself a cock sometime just to feel them around her that way. It was probably possible with a bit of practice. Until then, she rubbed her cunt against Hermione’s leg and moved two fingers inside her while she lowered her head and licked Hermione’s breasts.

She heard Hermione mutter and suddenly felt a draft against her arse. She let go of the hard nipple she’d been teasing and raised her head, seeing a wand in Hermione’s hand and what was most definitely a wicked smile on her lips. Her denims were gone as were her knickers, she realized, and she moaned when she felt warm skin press against her wet cunt. “No fair,” she accused as she rubbed back and forth, her arousal soon covering Hermione’s leg with wetness.

“Is too,” Hermione retorted as she dropped her wand to the floor and keened as Tonks curled her fingers and rubbed her clit directly.

“Is not,” she whispered as she watched Hermione’s face, moving with more firm rubs as her fingers continued to slide in and out. She wanted to taste, to lean down and lick and suck until Hermione was completely spent, but she didn’t want to move so it could wait for later.

Hermione reached between Tonks’ legs and rubbed as she made the most adorable noises while Tonks kept fucking her with her hand, adding a third finger. Tonks was actually surprised that Hermione was so vocal, having expected that she might be quiet and intense instead of passionate and free. She liked listening to Hermione, and she pushed her fingers in deeper and rubbed harder based on what made Hermione whimper the most.

“Come for me,” she urged when Hermione began to roll her hips and started to gasp, her muscles squeezing Tonks’ fingers even more. Hermione arched off the sofa, her breasts bouncing as she moved, and she came with a low cry. Tonks watched her face, thinking that she was even more beautiful than she’d realized, and kept moving her hand until Hermione reached down to stop her.

“God,” Hermione panted as she pushed her hair away from her sweaty and flushed face, her eyes slightly glazed and a sated smile on her lips. Tonks couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her, rolling her hips and rubbing against Hermione’s leg to alleviate her own arousal.

Hermione’s finger rubbed her clit as they kissed, lazy but firm presses of her thumb against the sensitive area as her other hand moved beneath Tonks’ shirt to squeeze her small breasts. Tonks was soon breathing more heavily, sweat dripping between her shoulderblades, face flushed even more as she rode Hermione’s leg. She released Hermione’s mouth as she felt her release approaching. She came with a soft whine, shuddering as she held Hermione against her, panting as she rode out her orgasm.

After she calmed down, Tonks kissed Hermione again. This time, it was a slow, gentle kiss, an intimate exchange between lovers. She reluctantly pulled back and simply stared, smiling as Hermione looked back. Her fingers were wet and a bit cramped and she was sweaty in a ‘just had fantastic sex’ way. “That was…” Words failed to describe it and she didn’t want to sound like an idiot by saying wow or something immature.

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed as she stretched like a sexy feline, practically purring as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

“I definitely don’t think this is a bad complication,” Tonks remarked as her hands lightly skimmed Hermione’s curves. She looked at Hermione nervously. “Do you?”

“No,” Hermione said softly. “It wasn’t bad at all.”

“So does this mean that we’re, uh, you know?”

“I know what?”

“Hermione, stop being a brat.”

“I simply asked a clarifying question, Tonks.”

“And stop using big words when I’m trying to be serious and not all lust-having wanna shag you again.”

“You whine an awful lot for someone who is nearly thirty. That _petulant behavior_ is very _distracting_ and possibly could become _exasperating_.”

“Are we dating?” she finally asked before she ended up crawling down to taste Hermione while muttered all those big words that sounded unbelievably sexy when she said them, especially in such a playful and relaxed manner.

Hermione smiled. “I don’t know. I don’t recall being asked out on a date.”

“Maybe I’m waiting for you to ask me out,” Tonks told her as she brushed her thumb over Hermione’s nipple.

“Keep doing that and we won’t leave the flat for days,” Hermione muttered.

“Doing what?” she asked innocently.

“Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?” Hermione asked as she reached up and gripped Tonks’ wrist and gave her a warning look that was probably leftover from her days as a Prefect.

Blood hell. Tonks didn’t know how anyone could have kept from pushing her against the wall of the castle and shagging her silly when she gave them that particular look. “I don’t know. Where are you taking me?”

“Tonks,” Hermione said in a warning tone that was contradicted by the smile on her lips.

“I suppose I’d better say yes,” she mused with a mischievous smile. “After all, can’t have you using me for fucking fantastic sex and not even feeding me.”

“Perhaps it’s just a cunning plan to give you more energy so that you’ll be ready for more sex?” Hermione suggested. “I mean, you _are_ rather old, after all.”

“Old?” Tonks glared playfully as she sat up and brought Hermione with her. She slapped Hermione’s arse and tsked at her. “Just you wait. We’ll go to dinner and then we’ll come back here and I’ll show you old, you brat.”

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her before she stood up and stretched again, her track pants and knickers gathered around her knees and her shirt and bra pushed up beneath her arms. “I need to pee,” she announced as she wiggled out of her pants and knickers. She caught Tonks’ gaze and smiled as she pulled her shirt off and then unclasped her bra. “Then I think I need a shower before dinner.”

Tonks grinned as she stood up and reached for Hermione, rubbing against her as she caressed her arse and squeezed. “Need someone to wash your back?”

“Maybe,” Hermione drawled as she reached up to touch Tonks’ cheek. She became serious as she studied her a moment. “Are we really sure about this? It will change everything, you know?”

“I’m sure,” Tonks said firmly. “Besides, everything is already changed. It changed the moment I kissed you.”

“You’re right.” Hermione smiled and kissed her again before she headed to the loo to use the toilet. “I think I’d love having you wash my back, Tonks.”

Tonks watched her go and had to laugh when she looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was still the same shade of vivid pink. She wondered idly if it would ever be a different color now. Fortunately, she looked good in pink. She began to hum while she waited to use the loo herself, smiling when she heard Hermione call out for a backwasher. Tonks went to join her, glad that she’d given in to the impulse to finally kiss Hermione.

There were just some things that were definitely worth the risk.


End file.
